warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Fallen Star
For Moderate Blood and Violence. Sunstripe glanced over at Oceanstar's lifeless corpse, memories of Star coming back to her. "Sunstripe... I need to leave." Wildheart whispered, his voice filled with pain. Sunstripe gasped. "Why? When? What..." she paused, not wanting to bring up Star. "What, Sunstripe? You can ask me anything." Wildheart replied quietly. The Fallen Star is about magic. If you hate those far-out there fanfics, then don't read this one. This fanfic is about Ancient Ceremonies, Animal Magic and the death of a faithful and loyal friend. Just telling you now, this fanfic is mostly about WolfClan and ShadowClan. ''' '''Also note that most of these cats were made up by people in my Roleplaying Club. Allegiances ThunderClan Leader: Lovestar, a white she-cat with pale pink eyes. One of her ears was torn in a battle. Six of her nine lives remain. Deputy: Dogface, a brown tabby she-cat with a scarred face and body. Medicine Cat: Scarstripe, a grey tomcat with scars that resemble stripes across his back. Taken from ShadowClan as a kit. Warrior: Pineclaw, a brown tomcat with blue eyes. Warrior: Midnighteyes, a black tomcat with red eyes. ThunderClan's Eclipse-Stone wielder. Warrior: Neverlight, a sleek black tomcat with unnatural blue eyes. Warrior: Amethystflower, a brown she-cat with violet eyes. Warrior: Breezeflight, a black she-cat with green eyes. Warrior: Forestheart, a brown tomcat with green eyes. Warrior: Leaffur, a tortoiseshell she-cat. Warrior: Kestrelwing, a white tomcat with green eyes. Warrior: Icepelt, a grey-blue she-cat with icy blue eyes. Apprentice: Gorgepaw, a white she-cat with blue eyes. Mentored by Forestheart. Apprentice: Marshpaw, a brown tom with blue eyes. Mentored by Leaffur. Apprentice: Treepaw, a white tom with green eyes. Mentored by Neverlight. Queen: Robinsong, a tabby she-cat. Mates with Kestrelwing. Kit: Magickit, chestnut brown tom cat with violet eyes. Will be Scarstripe's apprentice. Kit: Wildkit, brown she-cat with grey eyes. Elder: Dewclaw, an orange she-cat with tan stripes and many, many scars and injuries. ShadowClan Leader: Rubystar, a red she-cat with a white stripe down her back. All of her nine lives remain. Deputy: Shadowscar, a black tom with red eyes. ShadowClan's Eclipse-Stone Wielder. Medicine Cat: Snowstorm, a white she-cat with green eyes. Medicine Cat apprentice: Willowleaf, a golden she-cat with blue eyes. Warrior: Leopardclaw, a large white tomcat with blue eyes. Warrior: Twiliclaw, a scarlet she-cat with black stripes. Warrior: Midnaclaw, a scarlet she-cat with black markings. Warrior: Sapphireice, a grey she-cat with dazzling blue eyes. Warrior: Beatenpath, a brown she-cat with grey eyes. Warrior: Bullhoof, a black tomcat with green eyes. Warrior: Snakefang, a grey she-cat with violet eyes. Warrior: Shadowheart, a brown tomcat with black eyes. Warrior: Sparrow-wing, a tortoiseshell she-cat. Warrior: Granitepelt, a black tomcat with green eyes. Warrior: Chillwhisker, a blue-grey tomcat; supposibly the decendant of the evil Bengal. Warrior: Blue Sky under Fire, a black she-cat with golden eyes and a glowing golden crescent moon on her forehead. (Twilisky) Warrior: Talonpierce, a white tomcat with mysterious golden eyes. Warrior: Flowermoon, a peaceful grey she-cat with a white peace sign on her chest. Warrior: Whitestripe, a grey tomcat with white stripes. Warrior: Black Ashes in Fire, a black tom with a grey crescent moon on his front right paw. Warrior: White Snow covers Fire, a white she-cat with a pale grey crescent moon on her back. Warrior: Eagleheart, a brown tom with golden eyes. RiverClan Leader: Sunstar, an orange she-cat with darker orange stripes, with a torn ear. The eldest and wisest cat in the forest. Six of her lives remain. Animal Form - A Lioness. Deputy: Falconflight, a blue-grey tomcat. Medicine Cat: Jadeflick, a white tomcat with jade green eyes. Medicine Cat apprentice: Storkfeather, a white she-cat. Warrior: Braveflash, a black tomcat with red eyes. RiverClan's Eclipse-Stone Weilder. Warrior: Appleflower, a tortoiseshell she-cat. Warrior: Redpelt, an auburn she-cat with radient blue eyes. Warrior: Goldstream, a golden she-cat with blue eyes. Warrior: Hazelfoot, a hazel and white tomcat with black paws. Warrior: Tenderfoot, a white she-cat. Warrior: Havenclaw, a grey she-cat. Warrior: Thistlechaser, a brown tomcat. Warrior: Wildheart, a large golden wolf with grey eyes. Warrior: Fatewing, a brown she-cat. Warrior: Ragejaw, a black tomcat with a twisted jaw. Warrior: Moonpelt, a quiet grey tomcat with quite a liking of Maplepaw. Warrior: Grasspelt, a brown she-cat with green eyes. Warrior: Spritesong, a small brown shecat, has the power to steal the powers of others. Warrior: Ebonypelt, a black tomcat, has the power to change his pelt to ebony. Warrior: Ivorywhisker, a white shecat, has the power to change her claws into Ivory. Warrior: Butterflywing, a grey shecat. Animal Form - A Butterfly. Warrior: Deersound, a light brown tomcat. Animal Form - A Deer. Warrior: Bearclaw, a dark brown tomcat. Animal Form - A Bear. Warrior: Riverwhistle, a grey shecat, can control water. Warrior: Mapletree, a dark brown she-cat, close friends with Spritesong and has no powers. Warrior: Orangepelt, an orange-red tomcat Warrior: Dreamwhisper, a dirty white she-cat, can dream the dreams of others. Warrior: Birdeye, a brown tom-cat. Animal Form - An Eagle. Warrior: Shinefur, a white tomcat, had his powers stolen by Spritesong. Warrior: Snowfur, a white she-cat, can freeze small amounts of water. Warrior: Falconsong, a brown she-cat with blue eyes. WindClan Leader: Dawnstar, an orange tomcat with jade green eyes. Animal form - A Leopard. Deputy: Silverlight, a black tomcat with red eyes. WindClan's Eclipse-Stone weilder. Medicine Cat: Greywhisker, a grey tomcat. Distrusted by his clan for killing Cloudedpelt. Medicine Cat Apprentice: Leafpaw, a grey she-kit with green eyes. Apprenticed two moons early. Warrior: Shamanclaw, a tabby she-cat with hazel eyes. Warrior: Watersong, a black she-cat with green eyes. Warrior: Bonetail, a white tomcat with green eyes. Warrior: Lillypad, a black she-cat with white paws, muzzle and chest. Warrior: Amberfur, a young white she-cat with amber eyes. Warrior: Stardust, a wise black she-cat with violet eyes. Warrior: Tigerpelt, a black tomcat, due to confusion was given his warrior name early. Warrior: Exodus, a female black panther. Animal form - Nighteye, a black she-cat. Apprentice: Duskpaw, a black tomkit with a grey crescent moon on his left leg. Mentored by Amberfur. Queen: Timefur, a grey she-cat with green eyes. Mates with Bonetail, mother of Morningkit and Dovekit. Queen: Rainfur, a grey she-cat with amber eyes. Mates with Dawnstar, mother of Twilightkit, Lightkit and Leafpaw. Kit: Dovekit, a scarred white she-kit with green eyes. Kit: Morningkit, a grey she-kit with blue eyes. Kit: Twilightkit, an orange she-kit with amber eyes. Kit: Lightkit, a grey tomkit with hazel eyes. Elder: Needletail, a reddish she-cat with no tail. Elder: Brokenclaw, a brown tomcat with no left front paw. DarkClaws Alpha: Blackheart, a large black wolf with golden eyes. Beta: Wildheart, a golden wolf with grey eyes. Currently staying with RiverClan. Omega: Stormpad, a golden wolf, Star's apprentice and the new Wolven Mage. Fighter: Faern, a grey wolf. Fighter: Luna, a grey she-wolf. Fighter: Blade, a white wolf that uses a sharp bone as a blade. Nursing Wolf: Majesty, a black she-wolf. Mates with Faern, mother of Siren. Pup: Siren, a dark grey she-wolf with golden eyes. Elder: Star, a white wolf, and the wolven mage. Kept alive by herbs and Stormpad's magic. WolfClan Alpha: Singapore, a massive brown wolf with fearsome yellow eyes. Beta: Tynghacc, a smaller brown she-wolf with green eyes. Follower: Tikari, a small grey wolf with blue eyes. Follower: Rose, a dark grey- almost black she-wolf with green eyes. Follower: Bone, a bulky white wolf with icy blue eyes. Follower: Kahye, a black wolf with brown eyes. Follower: Winter, a white wolf with ice-blue eyes. Follower: Loucamie, a bulky brown wolf, and Singapore's father. Nursing Wolf: Freya, a sleek brown she-wolf with hazel eyes, mates with Bone. Nursing Wolf: Meki, a grey she-wolf with brown eyes, mates with Tikari. Rogues, Loners and Kittypets Rogue: Bloodeye, exiled from ThunderClan when he attempted to kill Dewclaw, the deputy. Kittypet: Minnie, a tabby she-cat. Rogue: Furrypelt, a furry tortoiseshell she-cat. Was exiled from WindClan. Rogue: Aura, a brown tomcat with pale red eyes. Was exiled from WindClan. Rogue: Blackwind, a black tomcat with golden eyes. Left RiverClan. Rogue: Aurora, a vicious black she-cat with horrifying red eyes. Rogue: Vividkit, a brown she-cat. Rogue: Poisonkit, a grey tom cat. Rogue: Nokit, a black tom cat. Rogue: Cougarkit, a sandy colored tom cat. Rogue: Daedraheart, a grey she-cat with red eyes. Loner: Utri, a black panther male. Rogue: Blood, a rather large black tomcat. Rogue: Shadowclaw, a black tomcat with silvery eyes. Rogue: Acefire, a red-brown tomcat with a brown ace on his forehead. Prologue "Wake up, Singapore." meowed a soft voice. Singapore did not open his eyes. He sniffed the air, and got to his paws. It smelt like blood. "It is I, Lostbone." the voice replied, this time, rougher. Singapore opened his eyes. There was a large black wolf in front of him, who grinned devilishly as Singapore sat down. "What do you want, Lostbone?" Singapore barked to his deceased brother. Lostbone glanced at the shadows behind him. "Come, Darkstar." Darkstar, the fearsome black tom that had almost taken over the forest with Nocturnal, padded forward, his green eyes flashing red for a brief moment. "We have been spying on StarClan, and we have discovered something that will help you," Darkstar announced, sitting beside Lostbone. Singapore relaxed, no longer intimidated by his surroundings. "Yes, what is it?" he barked calmly. Darkstar looked at his claws. "We have uncovered the ceremony that grants one an animal form." he declared, simply. Lostbone grinned. "And we have chosen the most perfect form for you." Singapore rolled his eyes. "It's not possible. Chillwhisker told me only 'believers in StarClan' can recieve an animal form." "That is where you are wrong. There is one... who has magic but yields evil in her heart. She is the reason why we can grant you this magic," Darkstar meowed, pawing at the ground. "Very well. I accept your offer." Singapore barked, sitting down. Darkstar stepped forward, and closed his eyes. "Singapore, you have served the mighty Nocturnal well in the past few moons, and using her mighty magic, we would like to bless you with an animal form. Do you accept this honor?" Singapore nodded, and Lostbone backed up a step. Darkstar stood up, and placed his small black paw on Singapore's forehead. "Then by the power of the Dark Forest, the Place of No Stars, I grant thee a form of power and fearsome might- a form that humans have granted the title of 'Legendary', and 'Mythical'. Singapore, from this day until the day you join us in the forest, I grant you the ability to become a Dragon." There was a flash of red light, and Singapore gasped as he began to get larger. He felt his pelt getting scaly and his tail getting longer. Singapore looked at his paws, which were now mighty arms. Singapore flapped his wings, and the two beneath him backed away. "I shall rule the forest with this form." Singapore declared, his eyes sparkling with evil... Chapter One - The Island "Is everyone ready for the Gathering to begin?" Rubystar meowed, smiling. Dawnstar stepped forward, his eyes sparkling with fear. Silverlight stepped back, afraid of what he might say. "Pardon me, Rubystar," Dawnstar meowed, his voice firm, "But I have an important announcement." Rubystar nodded, and stepped back. Dawnstar took a deep breath, and continued. "I have realized that the dreaded Eclipse-Stone has been changing Silverlight. But not only has his appearance changed, but his personality as well. He has become easily angered, violent and cruel. But this is not his fault, it is the fault of the stone he bears. Clans of the Lake, do not leave your chosen ones alone! As long as they bear the Eclipse-Stone, the must not be trusted!" There was a gasp from the cats as Dawnstar stepped back. Rubystar stepped forward, and sat down. "Thank you for that warning, Dawnstar," Rubystar meowed, casting a quick glance at Lovestar, "ShadowClan has a few announcements; first, Eaglepaw has recieved his warrior name, Eagleheart." Eagleheart and his Clan roared with pride. Rubystar smiled, and continued. "Second of all, as Lovestar and her clan have figured out, it is no longer safe to travel beside the lake in ShadowClan territory. We will allow cats to travel through our camp for the time being, but only in groups of four or less. Last, as ThunderClan is also well aware of, Acefire has been exiled from ShadowClan, and he is hostile. He has attacked Breezeflight of ThunderClan, and even killed Eagleheart's mother, Jinxedheart. Beware of Acefire. That is all." Sunstar tipped her head respectfully at Rubystar, and stepped forward. "RiverClan is proud to announce that we have fourteen new warriors," Sunstar meowed, watching Appleflower and Blackwind's kits beam with pride, "And we warn all of you again to beware of Blackwind. He is no longer part of RiverClan." Lovestar took a kit-step forward, and sat down. She hissed in pain as she looked forward. She glanced at her injured clanmates, and regretted ignoring Dogface's suggestion to take the long way to the island. "ThunderClan has been doing well. Robinsong has given birth to two wonderful kits, Magickit and Wildkit," Lovestar meowed quickly, before stepping back. "Is that all?" Dawnstar meowed to Sunstar. Sunstar tipped her head. "Yes. I look forward to seeing you all next gathering." The leaders jumped off the tree, and went to go greet their inter-clan friends. "Hey, Rainfur!" meowed Icepelt as she padded over to the WindClanners to greet her mother. A black she-cat sat beside her, staring at Icepelt calmly. Rainfur smiled. "I hope those wolves didn't hurt you too much," she meowed, licking a scratch on Icepelt's forehead. "Hello." The black cat meowed coolly, "I'm Nighteye." Icepelt dipped her head in greeting. "ShadowClanners!" Rubystar yowled over the conversations of all the clan cats, "Please come with me!" All the ShadowClanners immediately cleared out, leaving only Snowstorm and Willowleaf. The two Medicine Cats made their way over to Greywhisker, Leafpaw, Scarstripe, Jadeflick and Storkfeather. Looks like a last-minute Medicine Cat Meeting, Rainfur thought, glancing over at the Medicine Cats. As soon as ShadowClan was out of sight, Dawnstar called for his clan to leave. Rainfur meowed a quick goodbye to Icepelt, reminding her to say 'Hello' to Lovestar and Dogface for her. Lovestar looked around, the island was quiet and calm now that WindClan and ShadowClan had left. "ThunderClan, we are leaving now!" Lovestar called out, leading her clan away from the island. "RiverClan, back to camp!" Sunstar meowed, almost being Lovestar's echo. The island was calm and silent now, and the Medicine Cats were the only cats on the island. "What did you want us here for, Scarstripe?" Storkfeather whispered, flicking her bushy white tail in annoyance. Scarstripe glanced worriedly at the RiverClan Medicine Cats, and sighed. "I... recieved a prophecy. But what worries me is that it was never finished- the cat telling me the prophecy fell before she could tell me." Jadeflick and Snowstorm nodded, and the two stared at the ground. "ShadowClan has recieved two prophecies, one of which is most likely the one you speak of." Snowstorm meowed, Willowleaf nodding at her side. Jadeflick half-smiled. "I recieved the one you speak of, and I understand most of it. The thirteen she speaks of, are none other than Appleflower and Blackwind's kits." Chapter Two - StarClan "Hello?" Flowermoon called out into the stars that surrounded her. A white tomcat stepped out of the shadows, followed by a ginger tom and a sand-coloured she-cat. "Greetings, Flowermoon. I am Stendarr, King of StarClan, and this is Firestar and Sandstorm," Stendarr meowed, his golden eyes fixed on the grey she-cat, "And we have a request." Flowermoon took a short paw-step forward. "What do you require from me, mighty Stendarr and Firestar?" she meowed, bowing her head slightly in respect. Firestar gazed at Flowermoon, at the strange marking on her chest. "We need you to bring Foxes to the lake." Flowermoon gasped. "But- Foxes are dangerous! They kill cats!" Sandstorm smiled. "Not these foxes. You see, before Firestar and I were killed by Nocturnal, we were sent to an abandoned Twoleg village far, far east of here. This village is called Vixenclaw." Flowermoon sat down, now interested in what these cats had to say. "These Foxes," Firestar continued from what Sandstorm had been saying, "Were lead by the Fox Mage, a large, unnaturally coloured Fox called Stella. She is an ancestor of the current Fox Mage, Aiden. You must go to Vixenclaw, and bring Aiden to the forest." "But I'm pregnant!" Flowermoon exclaimed, looking at her stomach. Stendarr chuckled. "Which is why you must convince Eagleheart and Sapphireice to come with you." "What? StarClan wants us to come with you?" Eagleheart exclaimed, his eyes wide. Sapphireice nodded. "Very well. I'll come to this 'Vixenclaw' with you." Eagleheart gave a brief nod. "I shall, too." Flowermoon smiled. "Alright, then, I guess we'd better be going!" she meowed, padding out of the camp. Sapphireice and Eagleheart followed, unsure if they should. 'I hope StarClan made the right decision.' Flowermoon thought, as they left ShadowClan territory. Chapter Three - RiverClan "Mapletree..." Spritesong whispered, grinning evilly as her sibling approached her. "What do you want, Spritesong?" Mapletree hissed, glaring at her sister, "Are you here to torment me about being 'the odd one out'?" Spritesong rolled her eyes. "I'm here to offer you a power. Shinefur's power, to be exact." Mapletree laughed. "How would you do that?" "I have the power to steal other's powers," Spritesong meowed, suddenly realizing how stupid she sounded, "And I stole Shinefur's powers. He didn't deserve them, anyway." "And you're honestly offering them to me?" Mapletree replied, somewhat confused. "Look, I felt bad for you. Plus I can always steal better powers, like Ebonypelt's or Bearclaw's. But first I need to get rid of this one." Spritesong closed her eyes, and felt weaker, the way she did before taking Shinefur's abilities. Mapletree shuddered, and opened her eyes. "So I can control prey now?" Mapletree whispered. "Yes." Spritesong declared simply, and the two parted ways. Wildheart bounded into the camp, out of breath. "Wildheart?" Sunstar meowed, padding out of her den, Jadeflick by her side, "Are you alright?" "It's..." Wildheart paused, catching his breath, "Falconflight. He... He's..." "Yes?" Sunstar meowed, sitting down. "Dead." Jadeflick and Sunstar's eyes widened with fear. "Where did you find him?" "ShadowClan... border. But the thing is, he wasn't attacked by cats. Or wolves. There was one... giant claw mark down his back." Wildheart barked, fanning himself with his giant tail. "And although Falconflight's corpse could not be here, I shall announce my new deputy before his spirit in StarClan. Havenclaw will be my new deputy." The clan silently stared as Havenclaw padded towards Sunstar and dipped her head respectfully. "Thank you." Havenclaw whispered to Sunstar as the clan padded silently towards their den. Sunstar gazed at the sky in silence beside Wildheart and Jadeflick, the two exchanging hostile glares. "I'm beginning to doubt my abilities as leader." meowed Sunstar, breaking the silence. Wildheart growled. "Don't say that! You're a wonderful leader!" Sunstar glared at Wildheart. "Viperfang died under my watch. And now Falconflight. If I were a true leader, I would be leading a death-less clan." Jadeflick sighed. "Sunstar... no clan is truly deathless. Dawnstar lost many warriors when he left. Twilightstar murdered his own clanmates. Rubystar watched Redstar die in front of her." "I suppose you're right..." Sunstar meowed, gazing at the sunset, 'Or atleast I hope you are.' she added to herself. Chapter Four - Far West of the Lake "Can we stop to rest now?" "No." "Come on, we've been travelling for nearly half a day now!" "We'll never get to Vixenclaw at this rate." Sapphireice sighed. "Would you two stop arguing?" Flowermoon growled at Eagleheart, and Sapphireice stepped between the two. "Wow, you two are acting sooooo mature." Sapphireice meowed, ignoring Eagleheart's dirty look. Flowermoon winced in pain, and both Eagleheart and Sapphireice were immediately at her side. "Are they coming?" Eagleheart whispered, and Flowermoon shook her head. "I think they were stretching," Flowermoon meowed, getting to her paws, "According to Snowstorm kits do that alot." Eagleheart, Sapphireice and Flowermoon continued walking in silence. "Flowermoon?" Eagleheart asked abruptly. Flowermoon smiled. "Yes?" "Who's their dad?" he asked, causing the grey and white she-cat to scowl. "I... don't want to talk about it." she meowed, looking at the ground, "Let's stop here for the night." There were many cats. But there was one that really got Flowermoon's attention; a brown she-cat with radient blue eyes. "Song of the Flying Falcon? Are you ready?" a white she-cat meowed softly to the brown she-cat. "You can just call me..." Song of the Flying Falcon was cut off. "Nonsense. You shouldn't use that name anymore; You're one of us now." the she-cat whispered, "Now come to me to the Firepool." "Hey, Flowermoon... wake up!" meowed Song of Flying Falcon suddenly. "Wake up! Come on! It's Sunrise!" yowled Eagleheart, causing Flowermoon to jump. Sapphireice chuckled, and pushed a small orange-root towards Flowermoon. "Eat up... we should get to the edge of the forests if we hurry." she meowed, as she wolfed down her scrawny squirrel. Flowermoon looked up at the sky as she finished her root, smiling as Snowy and Cloudy cooed from above her head. "Yeah, let's go." she meowed, and the three set off. "Wow... I've never been this far out before!" Flowermoon meowed, excitedly. Sapphireice smiled. "I know... it's beautiful!" They had been travelling for an entire day, and although it was Moonhigh, the three had arrived at the end of the forest. Meaning they were very, very far from the lake. "So... where do you think this Vixenclaw is?" meowed Eagleheart. Sapphireice stood at the edge of the cliff that they had arrived at, and squinted. "I think that's Vixenclaw!" she meowed, pointing out a small brown blob. Flowermoon sat down beside Sapphireice. "That's a Village, all right. It looks abandoned, which means it has to be Vixenclaw!" "Let's go, then!" Sapphireice meowed, stepping on a tiny stone that lead to a path down the cliff. Chapter Five - ShadowClan "Skyfire? Can we speak to you?" Whitefire meowed, Blackfire at her side. "Yes?" Skyfire meowed to the two cats from inside the Warrior's den, "You can come in here. I'm the only one in here." Blackfire and Whitefire padded into the den, and sat down beside her. "We heard about the message Sunfire gave you," Blackfire meowed, "And we have a question to ask." Skyfire nodded. "What is it?" "We... need your help rebuilding the tribe." Blackfire whispered. "What? How could I help you?" Skyfire meowed, bewildered. Whitefire looked at her paws. "The laws of the tribe state that the Feline Mage must grant the new Healer his or her name..." "But a tribe of three cats? I don't understand." Skyfire muttered, shaking her head. "No... we must visit the clans and gather more followers." Blackfire meowed, closing his eyes. Skyfire nodded. "Alright. I'll help. But I will not leave until I have a mate." "We can live with those terms." Whitefire meowed, contentedly. Rubystar glanced over at the lake. She let out a sigh, and padded towards Shadowscar and Whitestripe. "I hope they're all right, wherever they are." she meowed quietly to her deputy and her brother. Whitestripe gave Rubystar a reassuring smile. "They'll be fine." he meowed, causing Rubystar to pull away. "No they won't be! Flowermoon is expecting kits!" she hissed, glaring at Whitestripe. "Rubystar..." whispered Shadowheart, taking a small pawstep closer, "I can search for them, if you'd like. I have been granted... a form." "That would be nice..." Rubystar meowed, somewhat worried, "But just stay clear of Singapore and his little pack." Chapter Eight - Somewhere North-West of the Lake "It's snowing!" Eagleheart meowed, as he awoke. Flowermoon got to her paws and gasped. Although they were close to Vixenclaw, the snow would surely slow their progress. "We'd best get going..." Sapphireice trailed off, and Flowermoon nodded. Eagleheart darted ahead of the two she-cats, before tripping over a small rock and faceplanting into the snow. "Nice." Sapphireice meowed, holding in a laugh. "Look! I can see it now!" Flowermoon picked up her pace, feeling excited. She was so close to Vixenclaw! "If we hurry, we can make it there before moonhigh!" Sapphireice mewed, beginning to run. Eagleheart rolled his eyes, and remained by Flowermoon's side. "I only want to go the speed that Flowermoon can run." Sapphireice slowed down, and sighed. "You're a suck-up, you know that?" Eagleheart grinned, as they approached the abandoned Village of Vixenclaw. "Who's that, Lindo?" a large black fox barked at Lindo, a grey fox. Lindo shrugged. "How would I know? You're the mage here, Aiden." "Foxes!" meowed Flowermoon, as the three padded up to the foxes' feet. "Yeah, we're foxes. What's it to ya?" Aiden barked, grinning as the cats jumped back. "You..." Eagleheart shuddered, "You can speak cat?" "Uh, yeah." Lindo barked, and Flowermoon smiled. "You want me to come back with you?" Aiden barked, surprised. Flowermoon nodded. "We were asked by StarClan." "StarClan...?" barked a vixen (female)-fox as she came closer to the group, "Isn't that them bunch of starry cats that were in your dreams a few nights ago, Aiden?" Aiden nodded. "This is Aeris, who is my Second-In-Command. Now, why not make yourselves at home while we prepare for the journey to this lake?" Flowermoon nodded, and padded into a broken down house before yowling in pain. The kits were coming. Chapter Nine - ThunderClan Dogface sat quietly beside Scarstripe and Lovestar, her eyes fixed on Lovestar's wounds. "I can't believe it." she whispered, "Acefire has gone too far." Scarstripe nodded, placing cobwebs on Lovestar's wounds. "She should be conscious in a little while." "How many lives?" Dogface managed to say. Scarstripe looked at his scarred paws. "Four." he meowed quietly. "You mean...?" Dogface whispered to Scarstripe. "Yes. Acefire took two of her lives." Dogface let out a long sigh. Unable to watch Scarstripe tend to her wounds any further, Dogface padded out of the Medicine Cat's den and over to the cats that were just entering the camp. Suddenly, she looked at the grave look on Leaffur's face. On her back was Marshpaw, whose paw was twisted into an unnatural position. "What happened?" Dogface yowled, running over to Gorgepaw, Treepaw and their mentors. Forestheart looked at the ground. "We were training by the Sky Oak. And... Marshpaw fell from the very top." Dogface gasped, and turned away. Lovestar. Marshpaw. Breezeflight. Amethystflower. So many cats had been injured lately, and Dogface could do nothing about it. She sighed, and padded towards her den, the faint smell of WindClan filling the air. Dogface suddenly remembered seeing those poor cats huddled up in a small makeshift den... "I, Lovestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turns. Gorgepaw and Treepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your lives?" Lovestar meowed kindly to Gorgepaw and Treepaw. Marshpaw let out a sigh from Scarstripe's den as his sister and brother accepted the responsibilties of becoming warriors. "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Gorgepaw and Treepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Gorgestream and Treewhisper. StarClan honors your wisdom and your loyalty and we welcome you as a full warriors of ThunderClan." "Gorgestream! Treewhisper! Gorgestream! Treewhisper!" the clan yowled, the cats smiling and grinning at the two new warriors. Lovestar tipped her head respectfully, and the two new warriors went to go see their brother. "Wanna stay with us for the vigil tonight?" Gorgestream meowed to Marshpaw. "No." Marshpaw replied bitterly, before limping into Scarstripe's den. Chapter Ten - Vixenclaw Sapphireice nodded. "I've never seen kits open their eyes immediately. I didn't think it was possible..." Flowermoon smiled. The kitting had been painful, but it was worth seeing her six kits look around, squealing. "Perhaps it's a sign from StarClan that these kits are destined to do great things..." Flowermoon trailed off, laying her head down on the soft object that Lindo had fetched from a Twoleg's nest. "Shadowkit..." Flowermoon smiled, looking at a black tomkit, "That will be your name." Flowermoon examined the next kit carefully. She was grey with black splotches. "Your name will be Owlkit." Eagleheart licked another tomkit, who was pure grey. "You will be Bronzekit," Flowermoon meowed, remembering her father, Bronzefeather, who had been chased from the clan many moons ago. "And she will be Featherkit." Flowermoon whispered into a fluffy white she-kit's ear, who jumped at the sound of Flowermoon's voice. Flowermoon smiled as Featherkit's twin stumbled over her paws and landed on Flowermoon. "You will be Brightkit." Flowermoon gasped as she noticed the last kit, a black tomkit who's eyes were not blue like the others, but a dark green. She looked away, horrid memories coming back to her mind. "You..." she studdered, "You'll be... Greenkit." "Karasha... make sure I got everything." Aiden meowed, opening a twoleg bag with his snout. A white Vixen-Fox trotted happily over, and poked her nose in the bag. "Shine-rock?" Aiden meowed. "Yes." "Orange-rock?" "Yes." Flowermoon sighed, interupting Karasha and Aiden. Aiden gasped. "Flowermoon..." Flowermoon looked down at herself, and yowled in alarm. She saw not her grey-and-white fur that she was used to, but instead there was a glossy white pelt, and her paws were hard as rock. "Am.. I a horse?" she meowed, remembering the strange creatures by the lake. Aiden shook his head, and Flowermoon got to her... Hooves. He stuck his snout into a twoleg book, and looked through the pictures. "Here we go!" he barked triumphantly, poking at a picture of a Horse-like creature with a horn. Aiden squinted his eyes. "You... nee... korn. You're a Youneekorn!" "You mean a Unicorn, Aiden." Karasha barked, padding into the nest. "A Unicorn..." Flowermoon trailed off, before phasing back into a cat, "I've never seen one before." Chapter Eleven - WindClan "Those old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Tallrock for a Clan meeting!" Dawnstar yowled. The WindClanners gathered around the Tallrock, and sat patiently. "Could Duskpaw, Lightkit, Twilightkit, Morningkit and Dovekit come here?" Dawnstar asked kindly, smiling as the apprentice and the kits came up shyly. Dawnstar looked at Duskpaw, who was now sitting beside him. "I, Dawnstar, leader of WindClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Duskpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" Duskpaw opened his mouth, then snapped it shut before nodding. "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name, Duskpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Duskfang. StarClan honors your strength and your courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan." Duskfang beamed with pride as Dawnstar rested his muzzle on the new warrior's head. Dawnstar lifted his head, and Duskfang licked his father's shoulder with respect. "Duskfang! Duskfang!" shouted Leafpaw, one of his best friends. Soon the clan was roaring his name. Duskfang stepped back silently, realizing that his vigil had begun. The four kits came forward, bumping into eachother as they went. Dawnstar grinned. "This is a proud day for WindClan, by naming apprentices we show WindClan will survive and remain strong. Dovekit, Morningkit, Lightpaw and Twilightpaw, from now on until you receive your warrior names you will be known as Dovepaw, Morningpaw, Lightpaw and Twilightpaw." The new apprentices beamed with pride, just as Duskfang had done. Dawnstar chuckled, and looked out at the clan. "Nighteye, Stardust, Lillypad and Shamanclaw, you are ready for apprentices. Nighteye, you will be Dovepaw's mentor. Stardust, you will be Morningpaw's mentor. Lillypad, you will be Lightpaw's mentor, and Shamanclaw, you will be Twilightpaw's mentor. I know you will pass on your wisdom to your apprentices, and teach them the skills that will make them brave warriors of WindClan." The mentors stood up, and went to touch noses with their new apprentices. Dawnstar tipped his head, and the clan left, returning to their original duties. "Dawn... star...." whispered Silverlight, poking his head into Dawnstar's den. Dawnstar smiled. "Come in, Silverlight. What does my loyal deputy need today?" Silverlight shuddered. "Dawnstar... have you seen what's happened to me in the past moon?" Silverlight began, his eyes full of fear and worry, "I attacked a kit... I almost started a war with ThunderClan... I destroyed half of the warrior's den. Dawnstar... I'm becoming a monster." Dawnstar hissed. "Silverlight, don't say that! It's the stone! We need to get rid of it!" Silverlight snarled at Dawnstar. "How? HOW ARE WE GOING TO GET RID OF IT?!" Lillypad and Stardust burst into the den, and stood protectively in front of Dawnstar. "Dawnstar... you can't talk to him anymore. He gets angry too easily." Stardust whispered, ushering Silverlight out of the den. Dawnstar looked at his paws. If he were to die, then Silverlight, the now murderous and rash deputy would become leader. With the stone, he could easily kill most of his clans with nine lives. And if nearly all the deputies had the Eclipse-Stone, what would happen if the leaders were to die? Chapter Twelve - WolfClan "Tynghacc, you have served the mighty Nocturnal well in the past few moons, and using her mighty magic, we would like to bless you with an animal form. Do you accept this honor?" Darkstar meowed, his jade green eyes sparkling with evil. The she-wolf nodded, and Darkstar grinned. "Then by the power of the Dark Forest, the Place of No Stars, I grant thee a form of power and fearsome might- a form that humans have granted the title of 'Powerful' and 'Extinct'. Tynghacc, from this day until the day you join us in the forest, I grant you the ability to become a Sabre-Toothed Tiger." Tynghacc felt her fangs getting heavy. Too heavy. She began to tilt forward, but suddenly, her body was instantly equalized in power. Tynghacc glanced down at her mouth and gasped. Two of her teeth were hanging out of her mouth, but they were absolutely GIANT! "I am honored." Tynghacc barked, as she turned back into a wolf. Darkstar nodded. "Excellent. Now go, return to the forest and reveal the tiger you really are." Tyghacc let out a snort of amusement, before closing her eyes. "Singapore?" Tynghacc barked, opening her eyes. The giant brown wolf pushed Tynghacc from behind. "Get up, you lazy she-wolf!" Tynghacc got to her paws, and snarled. "Wanna say that again, Flea-brain?" she snarled, her razor sharp claws glittering in the sunlight. Singapore sat down. "Get up, you lazy she-wolf." Tynghacc playfully tackled Singapore, cutting the side of his face. He winced in pain for a moment, but suddenly, the wound closed over, leaving no evidence that Tynghacc had attacked him. "What...?" she muttered, Bewildered. "You're not the only one who has powers, Tynghacc." Singapore barked, grinning. She rolled her eyes. "Now, what was it you wanted?" Singapore strolled over to Tynghacc casually, and sat down. "If we're going to settle here, we're gonna need more territory. After all, we're growing quite quickly. Freya's given birth, and Rose is pregnant now." Tynghacc sighed. "Your point?" "We're going to need to drive these cats out of here." "Just how are you going to do that?" Tynghacc snorted, causing Singapore to scowl. "We'll need to kill their leaders." he announced, quite proud with himself, "But to make sure they know who they're messing with, we'll have to do it slowly and painfully." Tynghacc uttered another sigh. "And how are you going to do THAT?" "By using me." meowed a grey-blue tom, who had been hiding in the shadows. Singapore nodded. "Chillwhisker here, has agreed to aid us in exchange for his own bit of territory and power." Chillwhisker grinned. "I'll bring Rubystar out here on a patrol tomorrow. It's up to you guys when I bring her." "Oh, don't worry, Chillwhisker. We're all set for our guest," Singapore barked, evilly, "We even have a den set up for her." Singapore looked over his shoulder, at a den that was half buried in the ground. There was a small entrance, with a stone propped up against the wall. Chillwhisker nodded, before padding back into the shadows. "You get your territory, and I get to be Chillstar. It's a win-win situation." Chapter Thirteen - ShadowClan "Rubystar?" Chillwhisker poked his head into the leader's den as she awoke. "Wha.." Rubystar muttered, half asleep. Chillwhisker grinned. "I was wondering if you'd like to go on a patrol with me." Rubystar got to her paws and dipped her head into the pool of water she had beside her den, completely waking herself up. "Sure." she meowed, shaking her head to dry it off. Rubystar padded out of her den, following Chillwhisker out of camp. As she passed by Shadowscar, she made sure he knew that he was in charge of the camp while she was gone. Chillwhisker and Rubystar padded alongside eachother in silence, marking the border as they went. Suddenly, Rubystar's nose was filled with a strange scent. She glanced at Chillwhisker worriedly, and sighed. "Perhaps we'd better get to camp... we're awfully close to the lake..." she meowed, before being tackled to the ground. "Singapore!" Rubystar exclaimed, struggling to get out of the giant wolf's grasp. "Why, thank you, Chillwhisker." Singapore grinned, picking Rubystar up with his teeth, "I'll remember this when I win this war." Rubystar gasped. "Chillwhisker!" She exclaimed, "This was all a trap!" Chillwhisker chuckled evilly as Rubystar was carried off, into Singapore's camp... Shadowscar glanced around, worriedly. Rubystar and Chillwhisker should be back by now... He looked up at the sky, and sighed as the night stars twinkled brightly. Shadowscar, although he was an Eclipse-Stone wielder, was the only cat of the four that still had emotions. Silverlight could not feel guilty, sad or content, nor could Midnighteyes or Braveflash. He just couldn't understand why he, of the four, could still feel lonely, sad, worried or happy. "Back to the nursery." Shadowscar meowed to Magickit, who had been wandering by Scarstripe's den. The kit nodded, and darted back into the nursery. Shadowscar chuckled, relieved for a few moments. "Wait..." Shadowscar whispered to himself, glancing over at the entrance to the camp, "What if Rubystar and Chillwhisker got attacked by the wolves?" He shook his head. Rubystar had all of her lives, after all. She could take on the wolves. Shadowscar gave up. He padded into the warrior's den, and laid down in the warm center of the den, beside Rubystar's senior warriors, Twiliclaw and Snakefang. I just hope they come back in the morning... Chapter Fourteen - WindClan "Thats right, I've been given an Animal Form," Greywhisker snarled, his green eyes snarling as his body morphed, "And I will destroy you with it, Dawnstar." Dawnstar stood proudly, as he began to change into a Leopard. Greywhisker's new form, a wolf, stood his ground from beneath the Tallrock. "I'd like to see you try." Dawnstar snarled, before jumping down, off the Tallrock and landing on Greywhisker. Greywhisker pushed Dawnstar off of him with ease, sneering as Dawnstar smashed into the Leader's den. Dawnstar darted out of the way, pushing Greywhisker into the den, before clawing his backside. Greywhisker yowled in pain, then immediately got to his giant Wolf paws. Greywhisker flashed a devious look at Dawnstar, before darting off, his paws thundering against the ground as he fled the camp. Leafpaw came out of the den, her eyes wide with fear. "Did..." she managed to sputter, before shaking her head in shock. Dawnstar nodded sadly. "Leafpaw... You'll be going to the Moonpool tonight." he whispered, his Leopard fur fading into orange. "Leafpaw. Wake up." whispered a gentle, whispery voice. "Who..." Leafpaw meowed, opening her eyes. She was still at the Moonpool. Nothing had changed, only there was a Starry She-cat in front of her. She smelled beautiful, like nothing that Leafpaw had ever smelt before. Beside her was two other cats, a She-Cat and a Tom-Cat. The sweet-smelling she-cat smiled. "You're a brave Medicine Cat, coming here alone. You're also the Youngest Full Medicine Cat there ever was or will be." Leafpaw felt hot with embarassment. This WAS the first time she had ever communicated with StarClan, after all. "Who are you three?" Leafpaw asked, hoping it was appropriate to ask. The tom smiled, his strange tabby markings sparkling in the pale moonlight as he laughed. "I am Jayfeather, this is Leafpool," Jayfeather glanced over at the she-cat beside him, "And this is Spottedleaf." Spottedleaf. That was the name of the sweet-smelling she-cat. Leafpaw smiled. "Leafpaw... this is the first time in many, many, seasons that we've shown ourselves. But we feel that this is an emergancy. Normally, your mentor would have blessed you with your name, but he has betrayed StarClan. So, we shall give you your Medicine Cat name," Leafpool meowed, her soft starry eyes examining Leafpaw. Jayfeather stepped forward, wrapping his starry tail around Leafpaw's body. He smiled. "I, Jayfeather, ancient medicine cat of ThunderClan," Leafpaw cringed, realizing these three were not of WindClan. Jayfeather continued. " -call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the way of a medicine cat, and with your help she will serve her clan for many moons. Leafpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from clan rivalry between clan and clan, and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?" Jayfeather finished, looking at Leafpaw curiously. Leafpaw nodded. "Yes. I do." Spottedleaf padded up to the two, her scent filling Leafpaw's nose. It was no where near as pleasant now that she knew they were Ancient ThunderClanners. "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Leafpaw, from this moment you will be known as Leafmoon. StarClan honors your faith in us." Spottedleaf meowed, touching Leafmoon's nose. Leafmoon backed away slightly, shuddering as Spottedleaf scowled. "Now remember, Leafmoon... you musn't tell anyone about us. Not even your own parents. Keep this a secret from the Clans, or we shall punish you mercilessly." Leafpool meowed, her eyes closed as she realized how scared Leafmoon was. "Goodbye, Medicine Cat..." Spottedleaf meowed, smiling, "The Moon will bring peace to a Broken Clan." Leafmoon was confused. A moon? Broken Clan? Her mind was filled with questions as the three starry cats faded away, leaving her alone beside the Moonpool. Chapter Fifteen - RiverClan "What are you ShadowClanners doing here? You realize you are no longer welcome here." Ragejaw snarled. Whitefire smiled. "We are here on Tribe buisiness. We wish to speak with Sunstar." Ragejaw growled. "Fine. But don't try anything funny." The four cats, Whitefire, Blackfire, Skyfire and Ragejaw padded in silence, finally arriving at the camp. "Why are you ShadowClanners here?" Sunstar meowed, sitting down as the cats approached her. Skyfire smiled. "StarClan wishes we rebuild the Tribe of Night Fire. We seek Tribe Cats." Sunstar's smile faded. "You are not taking my warriors. Leave now, or we'll claw your pelts off." Falconsong glanced over at the Tribe Cats, her face filled with worry. "Wait," she meowed, padding over to them, "I want to come." Sunstar snarled, her eyes filled with fury. "Leave then, Falconsong. You are no longer welcome here." Skyfire tipped her head respectfully, ignoring the fact that Sunstar was furious. The five padded off, in search of more Tribe Cats. "Did you hear? Falconsong left with ShadowClanners!" Ivorywhisker exclaimed to her siblings. Ebonypelt rolled his eyes. "Shocker. She's been considering leaving since Viperpaw died." "You're nice." Bearclaw growled, pawing at the ground. Ivorywhisker scowled. "My point is, that's one less RiverClanner." "And? It gives us more space in the den!" Ebonypelt grinned, stretching, "After all, it's been pretty crowded around here." Jadeflick looked over at the kits, worry in his eyes. He just couldn't get the prophecy out of his head! The youngest, the unlucky one who's coming will allow the magic to go to the light... and the dark, Jadeflick thought, sitting down, That would mean that... "Spritesong!" he whispered to himself, before turning to face Storkfeather. Storkfeather smiled. "Have you figured out the prophecy yet, Jadeflick?" Jadeflick nodded. "But only a piece of it." Storkfeather sat down, and looked at Jadeflick. "Let's hear it, then." "So," Jadeflick began, "The first part of the prophecy, 'Animal Magic has returned to the forest because of Stormpad', is self-explainatory. But it has returned with greater strength. 'But that is far from a good thing', means that the enemies have magic as well." Storkfeather nodded, carefully listening to Jadeflick. "A Pack under the pretense of a Clan will rise," Jadeflick continued, "Means that the wolves that call themselves WolfClan will get stronger. And Spritesong is the one who is letting the Wolves have this magic." "And?" Storkfeather meowed, getting to her paws. Jadeflick sighed. "I haven't figured out the rest." Chapter Sixteen - WindClan "Hold still!" Leafmoon snapped, immediately wishing she hadn't said it when the apprentice's eyes began to cloud with shame. Dovepaw sighed, gazing at her injured sister. "Leafmoon... will Morningpaw be alright?" the white she-cat meowed. Leafmoon nodded. "She'll have to miss tomorrow's practice. And are you sure it was a fox that did this?" Dovepaw took a step back. "Yes! Nighteye and Stardust fought it off!" she exclaimed, causing Leafmoon to half-smile. Leafmoon finished wrapping the cobwebs around Morningpaw's wound, and smiled triumphantly. So this was how it felt to help her clanmates! She wondered if Greywhisker felt this way when he tended to Dovekit's wounds when Silverlight had attacked her. Just as she thought about the attack that was only a half-moon ago, she shuddered as the scars that covered Dovepaw suddenly stood out. "Alright, Dovepaw, off with you. Morningpaw needs rest." she meowed, and the tiny apprentice darted out of the den. Morningpaw sighed. "I don't like foxes." Leafmoon smiled. "No cat does, Morningpaw." The grey she-cat padded over to her moss bed, and laid down. She was exhausted; first she had to pull a thorn out of Twilightpaw's paw, then she had to tend to Morningpaw's fox bite. She couldn't help but feel a burst of pride at her work. "Leafmoon. Wake up." Leafmoon opened her eyes, and smiled as she saw a starry she-cat in front of her. "Is that you, Spottedleaf?" she meowed. The she-cat chuckled. "StarClan, no. I'm Cloudedpelt." Darn, Leafmoon thought. "Who are you, Cloudedpelt?" Cloudedpelt sighed. "I was Greywhisker's mentor, the medicine cat before him." "And why are you here?" Leafmoon asked curiously. "Greywhisker murdered me." Cloudedpelt meowed, sitting down, "Darkstar ordered him to, and did it the second he could." Leafmoon shuddered at the mention of Darkstar's foul name. "Before you ask, you are here because StarClan needs you." Cloudedpelt meowed, stepping aside. Several cats were behind her. Crescentstar, one of the cats, approached Leafmoon and smiled. "Leafmoon," she meowed, "You know that you are the youngest Medicine Cat since the dawn of the Warriors, but we can see that you are wise and have a strong bond with StarClan. You must choose an apprentice from one of Stardust's kits, which will be born very soon." Leafmoon was confused. "What do you mean? Stardust doesn't have a mate..." Crescentstar looked at her paws. "She has been hiding it from the Clan. These kits, are, in fact, Half-Clans." Leafmoon gasped. Half-Clans as medicine Cats! "Just because they are half-Clans does not mean they cannot be Medicine Cats. After all, you are a Half-Clan as well. In fact, you have the blood of all the clans within you." "What... what do you mean?" the Medicine Cat asked, confused. Cloudedpelt smiled. "Your father, Dawnstar, had a ThunderClan mother and a ShadowClan father. Your mother had a WindClan mother and a RiverClan father." "Wow..." Leafmoon meowed in amazement. "Now just remember what we've told you, Leafmoon. We are depending on you." Cloudedpelt whispered, and Leafmoon felt herself waking up. Chapter Seventeen - WolfClan "Winter? Do you understand what you must do?" Singapore barked. The white wolf nodded. "Yes, Singapore. It's not that hard to understand." Singapore snarled. "Don't talk to me like that. Now go!" "You want to see Shadowscar?" Talonpierce meowed, looking at the wolf suspiciously. Winter sighed. "I just want to speak with him for a minute. One wolf can't be that much of a problem, can it?" Snakefang nodded. "You could be a spy." Winter growled. "I'm not a spy! I'm just delivering a message, for WolfClan's sake!" "Fine," Talonpierce snapped, "You have until Sunhigh to get out." "Alright. Let's hear this message." Winter sat down, and straightened up. "We have Rubystar, and we will not hesitate to kill her if you do not surrender the territory." Shadowscar's eyes widened, and suddenly he was on his paws, claws unsheathed. "Tell Singapore that we will not give up, and he will be attacked if he does not leave Rubystar alone." Winter rolled his eyes, getting up. "I'm not playing messenger again. Tell him yourself." "They refuse to give up?" Singapore snarled, his eyes flashing with fury. Winter sighed. "Look, don't vent your anger on me. Those cats were hissing and yowling at me already." Singapore turned away, and growled. Tynghacc made her way over to Singapore, and sighed. "They didn't give up... wow, they're stubborn, like those Tribe Cats." she barked, pawing at the ground. Singapore sat down, and sighed. "I can tell you need to speak with me." he barked quietly. Tynghacc glanced at the ground, then up at Singapore nervously. "While you were gone..." she barked, a hint of fear in her voice. Singapore jumped up. "Great WolfClan, Tynghacc! You're skinny again! What happened? First you get... fat, and then you get sick..." Tynghacc growled. "Couldn't you tell, Singapore? While you were out playing 'Scary Messages', I gave birth to our pups!" To be continued in Set Two! Be on the lookout for Moonlit Flowers! Category:Shigura's Fanfictions